Revolutionary Army
Little is known about the Revolutionary forces thus far into the story. What is known is that their movement is a threat to the stability of the world and that they aim to go against the World Government itself. It would also seem that they are knowledgeable, and well aware that it was Monkey D. Luffy who truly defeated Crocodile in Arabasta.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 440 and Episode 324, The Revolutionaries discussing their victory, with Dragon's identity fully revealed. The Revolutionaries base seems to be located in the Grand Line at Paladego, a windy island with snow-white soil terrains. History It was revealed that, during the meeting of the Council of Kings at Mariejoa, capital of the World Government, six years prior to the beginning of the story,One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 142 and Episode 91, The Counsel of Kings discusses the Revolutionaries. that Thalassa Lucas brings up the problem that Dragon, leader of the Revolutionaries, presented; that he was getting stronger and that, in five or six years, he would be a threat to the World Government. Sometime after Enies Lobby was annihilated by the Buster Call, thanks in part to the Straw Hat Pirates, the Revolutionary Army declared a victory in the South Blue, at a place called Centaurea. With this recent victory, members of the Revolutionary believe that they can now start on the North Blue, but their leader Dragon believes they are celebrating too soon in the war. What other victories that have occurred are currently unknown, the only known hint is the information spoken by Robin on how many countries have already fallen. Some time in the past, Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma, were incarcerated within Level Five of Impel Down for their membership in the Revolutionary Army. Ever since, they were waiting for Dragon's declaration of war, so that they could break out and join the fray. However, with the discovery that Monkey D. Luffy is Dragon's son and, under the erroneous assumption that Luffy's brother Portgas D. Ace was also Dragon's son, and with the latter's impending execution, the two imprisoned Revolutionaries decided that the time to break out had arrived.One Piece Manga - Chapter 539, Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma and their memberships in the Revolutionary army is revealed. The Revolutionary Army is known to have recently liberated Tequila Wolf, freeing all the Slaves being used as forced labor there, among whom is Nico Robin.One Piece Manga - Chapter 546, Robin being saved by the Revolutionaries. World Government Reactions Anyone who becomes a Revolutionary is declared a threat and becomes wanted by the World Government. And while the motives of the Revolutionary Army remains unknown, the Council of Kings consider their ideals and actions dangerous. But from all known actions in the past, their ideals might only be dangerous to the World Government itself. And although the Revolutionaries operate on the opposite side of the law, much like what Pirates do, there seems to be no interaction between the two forces whatsoever. But that was until the Whitebeard War, where members Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma are currently participating on behalf of their leader's son, Monkey D. Luffy. Any country displaying signs of revolution runs the risk of being targeted by the World Government. When Drum Island decided to change their government, their King Wapol warned them that such actions carry a risk factor and that the World Government would never allow it. As the world is stabilized through the Three Great Powers, the Revolutionaries are a threat to that critical balance. Known Revolutionaries *Monkey D. Dragon (Leader; from East Blue, Fuschia Village; last seen at Paladego) *Emporio Ivankov (Commander; from Grand Line, Momoiro; escaped from Impel Down) *Inazuma (Member; from South Blue; escaped from Impel Down) References Category:Revolutionaries